Last Chance
by SevenDances
Summary: Colette Wilder was a strange little girl. She always had a fasinaction for fictional theories and stuff like that. Somehow she ends up in Amesteris in a sticky situation. The Elric Brothers and Team Mustang might have found their secret weapon for defeating Father. Will Colette work with them or will she leave them in the dust? EdXOC. Rated T for Ed's colorful choice of words.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, Luminescent Frost here! I am a HUGE fan of Fullmetal Alchemist, so I thought I would give you a FanFic about Edward and his shortness! Just kidding, but I am giving you a story about Ed, Al, and all the other people we all know and love! This is my first FMA story, please don't be too harsh on me. **

**Disclaimer: Hiromu Arakawa owns little Eddie not me!**

* * *

_**Summary:**_

_**Colette is a freshman high school girl. She is known as the local bookworm. She's short with glasses, and has wavy auburn hair. Her best friend is a boy named Eli. They've always done everything together. One day, Colette and her family go on a trip and get in a train accident. Her parents and her older brother, Aiden, get taken to the hospital. Colette dies on the spot. Instead if dying, like they say, Colette has been transported to the world of Fullmetal Alchemist. What happened? How did she end up in Amesteris?**_

* * *

I hated school, point blank. No, scratch that, my life sucked. My parents the Great Scholars, Akila and Brent Wilder, expect me to be just like them. Aiden, my older brother, tells me to take more risks, but he's still there for me. Then there's Eli, my best friend, my world, my everything.

We've been best friends since the second grade. During eighth grade, he was hit by a motorcycle. During his stay in the hospital, I never left him. A lot of people get the idea we're dating, but we're not.

"Colette! Eli's waiting for you!" my mom called from downstairs.

Today was a Monday. The worst day of the week. I was at the top of the stairs trying to put my shoes on, when Eli shouted my name. I flinched and tumbled down the stairs. My left shoe flew out of my hand and hit Eli in the face.

"Ow!" he exclaimed.

He should have been glad they were my flats and not my combat boots. I scrambled to my feet and stuffed my feet into my shoes

"Bye, Mom!" I shouted while dragging Eli out the door.

"Bye, Mrs. Wilder!" Eli repeated.

I strapped my bag over my shoulder and took off my glasses.

"Hey, you're bleeding." Eli pointed out.

I looked at the noses of my glasses and to my surprise, there was blood smeared on it. Eli took my chin in his hand and wiped the blood off. I muttered a quick 'thanks' and shoved my glasses back on.

Eli was a tall guy with messy black hair. Not to mention the flawless skin. He sort of reminded me of a guy from a manga my friend Izzy read. What was it called? Full... Full? Oh, Fullmetal Alchemist! She called him the guy with the god complex. I personally like the guy Alphonse, even though I never read it.

"Hey, you know how next week's Spring Break? Do you wanna come with us to visit my aunt and uncle?" I suddenly asked.

"I would love that!" he stated.

I linked my arm with his and we walked like that the rest of the way. When we got to school, we parted ways. _Let the torturing begin,_ I thought.

I was always the loner. I only had two friends, Izzy and Eli. I'm the smartest girl my school has ever had, and I am a freshman. I should be proud, but I'm not. Being isolated is such a crappy feeling. Izzy and I had this get together every Monday and Friday. We talk about the mangas we've read. It was one of the few things I looked forward to. I gathered my things and headed of to first period. Chemistry.

My school, Watson Local High School, was famous for the academia. I wasn't going to sit there staring at a wall, so I took out my notebook. I flipped open to a random page and startrd writing things down.

**_Fairies: Not all are pure, don't always have wings, rumored to be a species of people in a paralell world._**

**_Demons: Can be tamed, can be befriended, not always mean._**

Okay, I like fictional theories and fantasy creatures and unproven scientific theories, and all that weird "crap". Don't judge.

* * *

_If I only knew this was the last time I would see them. I would have told them how much they meant to me. Eli, I'm sorry._

* * *

"_**Colette Wilder, report to the office with your things." **_Mr. Davis' voice boomed over the intercom.

I hadn't even made it to first period yet. When I got there my dad was waiting. Silently, he grabbed my hand and led me to the car.

"What's going on, Dad?" I asked when I noticed the entire family and suitcases.

"You're aunt is… dead."

I went silent. The entire ride was filled with my mom's sniffles. We finally reached the train station. Aboard the train was empty. I sat in an empty booth by myself. I soon fell asleep.

"_You. You're special. You do not belong on Earth. Come with me and find your true place in the world."_

_That same dream again_, I thought. We spent a few days with my relatives and headed back home. The train station was packed that day.

* * *

_If I only knew that was the last time, I would have cared more. I'm sorry everyone._

* * *

The first half of the ride was pretty uneventful. Then, the train jerked to a stop. The passengers kept muttering and screaming. A loud explosion resounded through the air. Right next to me, a blast of air pushed me into the aisle. Aiden screamed my name. I felt something crush my legs, and a warm liquid flow down my face.

My mom and dad were screaming my name. Another explosion, closer to me, set the passengers off. I saw some burly men drag my mom, dad, and brother away. Aiden was flailing in the man's arm, telling to let him go. That hurt me. I never thought I'd be the reason to make my brother cry.

I tried pushing the object off my legs. Another explosion. Closer. Several shards of glass were entering my arm. Another explosion, a couple of yards away, caused the car to explode. I was glad to see everyone made it off in time. The last thing I saw was Aiden. He was cradling my head, crying onto me.

I wanted to cry so bad, but I didn't have the energy to. Aiden hugged me, so I tried my best to hug back. Right then, I lost my ability to do anything, except close my eyes. And I did just that.

* * *

_My poor brother. Mom, Dad, I'm sorry I wasn't the child you always wanted. Eli, I'm sorry I haven't been there for you as much as I should have. Izzy, I'm sorry I can't be there for our meetings anymore. Aiden, thank you for everything. I love you all so much. I'm sorry._

* * *

When I first opened my eyes, I noticed I was falling. It was dark and I was falling, nothing wrong with that at all. But what freaked me out was the voice.

"_You came. How lovely. Now you can fit in. This is where the freaks go!" _It had said.

Time froze. My body froze. _How lovely,_ I thought sarcastically. As a rush of wind Blasted upwards, a searing pain shot through my head. I opened my eyes again. Let's just say I was in a situation everyone wanted to be in. A silver blade to the neck, unable to move your legs, a gun held to my head, and blood everywhere. Yup, every persons dream.

"Who are you?" a blonde lady asked.

"Give me you're name and I give you mine." I stated boldly.

That was completely unlike me. That's more like Lloyd Irving, from my favorite video game, not me! I was freaking out. I'm the little bookworm who doesn't speak, where is this coming from?

"Watch your mouth!" another blonde lady spoke

"Like I said, give me your name and I'll give you mine.," I snarled. Before I even knew what I was doing, I spoke again, "I've had a bad day and I'm not going to put up with any crap."

"You've got a mouth on you, don't you? Anyway I shouldn't explain myself to you. State your full name, your occupation, and age, or would you rather have Hawkeye shoot and me slice your throat." the first blonde lady demanded.

"Armstrong! That's going to far! She just a little kid!" 'Hawkeye' Chided.

Wait a minute, little? "Who are you calling so tiny not even an ant could see!"

"Heh, she's got a mouth like Fullmetal." 'Armstrong' laughed.

Fullmetal? Armstrong? Hawkeye? Why does this sound so familiar?

"Okay, wait a moment. I swear I have know weapon just let check something. You can shoot me if I pull out a weapon." I said

They lowered their weapons and I went through my bag. I'm glad I had my bag on during the explosion. My face fell at the memories. In my bag was a picture of Eli, Izzy, and me, several volumes of mangas, and finally, Izzy's Fullmetal Alchemist book.

I quickly scanned the book. After awhile I came to this conclusion, I was in Amesteris, in the world of Fullmetal Alchemist. I packed everything away.

"Please help me stand up and I'll tell you." I whispered.

They each nodded. Once on my feet, I took in my surroundings. A large room with a red rug right down the middle.

"Colette Wilder. Fourteen years old. No job," I said.

Right at that moment, someone decided to knock. The door flew open and entered a tall man with black messy hair and flawless skin. He looked like Eli. A lot like Eli. I squinted to see if he had a scar right above his left eyebrow just like Eli. And he did.

"Eli!" I screamed and tackled him in a hug.

* * *

_I was glad to see someone I knew, or at least thought I knew._

* * *

**Okay, first off, I do not own Tales of Symphonia. I just love Lloyd and had to use that. This is the longest chapter I've ever written, ever. Do you think I got Hawkeye and Armstrong right? Please tell me in the reviews. I accept reviews that tell me if I need to fix some things. Thanks for reading!**

**~Lumin.**


	2. Chapter 2

**All right! I'm back with Chapter 2 of 'I'm Sorry'! So did you like chapter 1? Even if you didn't, I promise it gets better here, at least in my opinion. Any who, are you ready to read more about Roy's god complex? Onward with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Hiromu Arakawa owns Roy, not me.**

* * *

_**~Last Time~**_

_Right at that moment, someone decided to knock. The door flew open and entered a tall man with black messy hair and flawless skin. He looked like Eli. A lot like Eli. I squinted to see if he had a scar right above his left eyebrow just like Eli. And he did._

"_Eli!" I screamed and tackled him in a hug._

_**I was glad to see someone I knew, or at least thought I knew.**_

* * *

When I grabbed onto him, I cried out in pain. I had completely forgot about how my legs were just recently crushed. I immediately fell to the ground.

"Hey, what's goin' on here?" a plump man asked.

"Breda?" Eli said.

My legs had now went numb. I pulled up my pant legs. My legs were black and blue and bloody. It looked like I was attacked by a bear.

"What the heck happened to you?" Breda asked

"You don't wanna know. I've been through hell the past few days." I replied.

Wait a minute, when have I ever spoke like that? I don't use that kind of language. Just then a suit of armor and a blonde boy walked in. Well, isn't this just a lovely day for a meeting.

I used the wall to help me stand up.

"What's your name?" Eli demanded.

"Colette Wilder." I stated.

Something was wrong.

"Eli, don't you know me? I've been your best friend since we were seven."

"Get one thing straight." he began.

Oh no he didn't. Two things that tick off Colette Wilder is telling her to get things straight, and talking about her when she's standing right there.

"You're so dang lucky that my legs are busted up." I snarled.

I've been snarling a lot lately. Again, something's not right here. I never, and I mean never talk like that to Eli. Normally, I would be cowering in a corner with all these people staring at me.

"Listen here, I am not this Eli. I am Colonel Roy Mustang. And I don't know any Colette." he said.

"Well, that's too bad because I know you. You have a massive scar on your back from an accident, a scar on your upper arm from the same accident. You have a birth mark on the back of you neck, and you have a burn scar just above your left eyebrow." I said slyly.

"No I don't."

"I'll prove it."

I slowly walked over to him, ignoring the pain in my legs. I pointed to the scar just above his left eye brow.

"Would you like me to show the one on your back?"

"I'm good."

"Colonel, how did she know that?" Hawkeye asked.

"I have no idea." he replied.

Okay, I couldn't take it anymore. My legs hurt. I felt blood drip down my legs. The smell of copper hit my nose. Suddenly I felt very nauseas.

"Can someone _please_ get me a chair?" I begged.

The guy wearing the armor answered my request. I recognized him as Alphonse. I sat down and rolled my pant legs up once again. Alphonse gasped when he saw how damaged they were.

The entire party shot their gaze my way.

"What the heck are you looking at?" I snapped.

They took in my appearance. My slashed up bloody arm, crushed, mangled legs.

"What _happened_ to you?" Alphonse asked.

"Train wreck." I deadpanned.

"She also decided to make an entrance through the roof." Armstrong added.

"I fell through the roof?" I asked.

"See the hole," She pointed to the roof, "Your doorway."

I gaped at the hole. The must be the reason for my monstrous headache.

"Forgetting about my entrance, Can someone please help me and my legs?"

"Brother and I will take you to the hospital." Alphonse volunteered.

"Thank you, and aren't you supposed to be the older brother, you are like five feet taller than him?" I said innocently.

Alphonse laughed nervously while he held his brother back. Roy started chuckling.

"Who are you calling so small that a dust mite is like a mountain to me?" He yelled

"I didn't! You're taller than me!" I retorted.

They all gaped at me.

"I can't see past his head, therefore making me shorter than him. Forgetting about height, Now take me to the hospital!" I ordered.

Alphonse put down a grinning boy and helped me up.

"By the way I never got your name." I said to the blonde boy.

"Edward Elric." he replied, walking out the double doors.

Alphonse followed with me in his arms.

_This is going to be one heck of a time._ I thought to myself.

* * *

**Okay, this chapter was probably confusing. I apologize! But I will explain everything in the next chapter. Sorry for the short chapter, but I had to end it there. Please review and continue to read!**

**Until next time,**

**~Lumin.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo, what's up? I'm back! Yes, I'm well aware of the fact that I haven't been updating. Just a quick little note, I edited the first two chapters and changed the title, so if you've already read them you don't have go back to it. So without further ado, This Is Just Beginning, chapter 3.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal.**

* * *

**~Last Time~**

"_Thank you, and aren't you supposed to be the older brother, you are like five feet taller than him?" I said innocently._

_Alphonse laughed nervously while he held his brother back. Roy started chuckling._

"_Who are you calling so small that a dust mite is like a mountain to me?" He yelled_

"_I didn't! You're taller than me!" I retorted._

_They all gaped at me._

"_I can't see past his head, therefore making me shorter than him. Forgetting about height, Now take me to the hospital!" I ordered._

_Alphonse put down a grinning boy and helped me up._

"_By the way I never got your name." I said to the blonde boy._

"_Edward Elric." he replied, walking out the double doors._

_Alphonse followed with me in his arms._

_This is going to be one heck of a time. I thought to myself__._

* * *

I was currently sitting on Al's shoulders. Why, you ask? Well, it was either that or Ed was going to attempt to carry me. I trusted Al more since he offered to take me to the hospital and not go off on me about height.

"We're almost there," Al updated.

I barely heard that. I'm a girl who is being carried by a seven foot guy, in armor, going through a city I never seen, and is covered in dried, mucky, disgusting blood. Before I knew it I was being told to duck. My reaction time was slow, and I got hit in the face with some kind of object. The impact sent me toppling off of Al and onto the pavement. It hurt. Very badly. That added two more things to my list of injuries. This is the most I've gotten hurt within one hour; train wreck, fell through roof, hit in face, and landed on pavement. What a joyous day! Sense my sarcasm? Hmmmmm?! Ah, forget it.

I got up and looked for the cursed object. There was a soccer ball a few feet away from me, I picked it up. I heard yelling.

"Look what you did!"

"You lost the ball!"

"We should've never let a newcomer play!"

A bunch of little kids were huddled together. The closer I got, the more sniffling I heard.

"Colette, are you okay?" Al asked.

I nodded. He's so sweet for asking.

"Hey! Kids!" I shouted.

The group of kids turned around to look at me.

"What do you want, Midget?" a boy snapped.

A vein popped out on my forehead. Midget? Did he just call me a midget? I clenched my fist and growled. I did my best not to explode on the kid.

"Move aside." I snapped back.

In the middle of the group was a girl, a small one. She had her hands pressed to her ears and tears rolling down her cheeks.

"What're you doing?"

I whipped my head to the voice and glared at the girl. After they quieted down I looked back to the girl and squatted to her height. Oh, how lovely, she was wiping the running snot away with her sleeve.

"Were they being mean to you?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Why?"

"I kicked the ball to far!" she sobbed.

"Quick questions. How old are you? How old are they? And what's you're name?"

I wiped away the remaining tears before she spoke.

"I'm seven, they're nine, and… uh… I'm… um… Wendy." she squeaked out.

I hummed and nodded. I put my hands on my knees and stood up, the ball still tucked under my arm. I scanned the little group. All of them looked so… bratty! I'm not saying this to be mean, but most of the girls had their hands on their hips with their nose in the air. The guys just looked like spoiled brats. I squatted back down and laid the ball between us.

"Here's some advice; you need new friends. If they tease you like that, there is no point in hanging around. You deserve better." I stated.

I stood up, again and stumbled forward. My face met the ground in a welcoming hug. It wanted to see me so bad, it shoved a roc in my face. I tried to get up, but it felt like my legs had iron poles strapped to them, heavy and stiff. Then it hit me like a ton of bricks; my legs were paralyzed.

"Yo! I need some assistance! I can't feel my legs!" I panicked.

Al came to me and lifted me up. I heard splishing of something liquid falling on the ground. Again with the blood! I mean I used to get paper cuts back home all the time, but this is just getting ridiculous! I let out a frustrated growl.

"You know what? I've seen too much blood today; Ed knock me out!" I ordered.

The children were long gone so I didn't have to worry about corrupting their young minds with the gallons of wounds pouring out of my wounds.

"What?!" Ed gasped out.

"You heard me. Knock. Me. Out. I swear I will not blame you!"

Ed came up to me and with his automail arm, he bonked me on the head.

I heard screaming, but it was muffled by something.

"What the hell is wrong with her?! She _asked_ you to knock her out?!" a deep voice boomed.

"Yeah!" I heard Ed scream back.

"She's not right in the head!"

"Guys, it's not polite to talk about a person when she's right there."

"She probably obtained brain damage."

I cracked open one eye. Mustang, Ed, Al, and some guy smoking stood in the corner of the blindingly white room. They were conversing really loudly.

"Shut up! I'm tryin' to sleep!" I wailed out. "I don't have brain damage, and I'm perfectly fine! You guys are a bunch of idiots!"

I flailed my arms and "accidentally" punched the wall. A jagged hole appeared when I removed my hand.

"You! Don't you know it's wrong to smoke in front of a child?" I accused.

"Havoc, my name is Jean Havoc, not "You". And these two never cared and they're children." Havoc defended.

"I guess you want me to die of suffocation then, right? Just know if I die right now I will come back and haunt you." I said sweetly, but with a shadow overcasting my eyes.

"Havoc, do as she says." Mustang growled out.

The blonde man scratched the back of irritatingly before he put the cigarette out. Aiden used to do that. Now that I look at him he looks a lot like Aiden. Same blonde hair, same stubble, same attitude. I think I'm gonna cry! I was right, I just burst out crying. I had to look at Eli's face _and_ Aiden's. I slapped a hand over my eyes and suddenly became shy.

I don't want the attention, I don't want all of these eyes on me, I wanted everyone out of the room, but my voice caught in my throat. It look as if I was having convulsions, I started hiccupping and I couldn't breathe. I was scared. I couldn't comprehend the events going on around me. The last thing I remember was being stabbed by a needle.

* * *

"_Hahahahahahahahaha! You're back!" _

_I screamed and jumped. Well, I couldn't really jump since I was on the ground, but I did some kind of jump. I looked up and saw the same being from before. That jerk!_

"_You look mad, so I'll get to the point. You can choose to loose your memory or gain the abilities to use alchemy and become a dog of the military. Pick." it said._

_I was confused and I wanted it to slow down, dang it! I do not curse therefore, I did not say it the other way but… wow look at me, I'm ranting, let's get back to the story, now._

"_Slow down! I have no idea what the heck you're talking about! Just explain to me what the heck you're talking about, you blunt jerk!" I fumed._

"_What does it sound like to you? Figure it out yourself. Are you that stupid?"_

"_I can just tell, we're going to be best friends! I choose neither! I want to write my own life so back off!" I barked._

"_That'll just make it harder for you, oh well__, now get out!"_

"_Jerk!" I yelled again._

_I couldn't complain anymore because it was gone, dang it. I'll just complain to myself, here we go!_

_How dare it do that to me? What did I ever do to it! Grr! It makes me so mad! It makes my blood boil! What the heck is a Dog of the Military? Am I going to be a dog? I don't want to a dog! I don't wan to bark, and whine! I want to go to the bathroom on my own time! Grrrrrr! Okay, I'm done, I think I'll wake up now._

* * *

**Okay, here's the deal! I've wrote part of this chapter a while ago I just hadn't finished it. And I have another project to do, so that'll slow me down! So sorry if I don't update quick enough. I also don't plan my updates, or so as one of my good friend says Go with the Flow! Please review and continue reading! Until next time.**

**~Frost**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, I'm back. I know I haven't updated since forever, but I've been busy. If you count playing video games, reading, drawing, being lazy, dealing with crap at school, including schoolwork, and a bunch of other important crap. I've completed Arbiter's Ground and is currently going through Snowpeak Ruins of Twilight Princess. Forgetting that, onwards with the story.**

**DISCLAIMER: This chick doesn't own Fullmetal.**

* * *

_**~Last Time~**_

"_You look mad, so I'll get to the point. You can choose to loose your memory or gain the abilities to use alchemy and become a dog of the military. Pick." it said._

_I was confused and I wanted it to slow down, dang it! I do not curse therefore, I did not say it the other way but… wow look at me, I'm ranting, let's get back to the story, now._

"_Slow down! I have no idea what the heck you're talking about! Just explain to me what the heck you're talking about, you blunt jerk!" I fumed._

"_What does it sound like to you? Figure it out yourself. Are you that stupid?"_

"_I can just tell, we're going to be best friends! I choose neither! I want to write my own life so back off!" I barked._

"_That'll just make it harder for you, oh well__, now get out!"_

"_Jerk!" I yelled again._

_I couldn't complain anymore because it was gone, dang it. I'll just complain to myself, here we go!_

_How dare it do that to me? What did I ever do to it! Grr! It makes me so mad! It makes my blood boil! What the heck is a Dog of the Military? Am I going to be a dog? I don't want to a dog! I don't wan to bark, and whine! I want to go to the bathroom on my own time! Grrrrrr! Okay, I'm done, I think I'll wake up now._

* * *

I felt sick to my stomach. Like I was going to puke any moment. That thing from my dreams haunted my memory. I missed everyone from home, This has to be a dream, there's no way this is real. I opened my eyes and I was in the same hospital room, but it was dark. Dawn wasn't far away, so I slept for a while. Everyone from before was still in the room.

Havoc, and Mustang were cuddled together on the floor, and Ed was curled into a ball in one of the chairs. Alphonse was missing, but I didn't think much of it. I looked back to Havoc and Mustang. My heart ached at the sight of them. They looked so much like Aiden and Eli. It hurt so much to look at them but I was angry, too. Angry at myself for letting this happen, and angry at them for looking so much like my best friend and brother.

I had to get out of there before I wake them up. I carefully yanked the needles from my arm and shoved the blankets off. Being sure to avoid stepping on the two people on the floor, I slipped out of the room. I couldn't leave, that would cause too much of a panic, plus I didn't know where I would be going. That would leave the rooftop. The walk wasn't much, but I didn't realize how banged up my legs were until I made it to the top.

I staggered to the railing and sat down with my feet dangling. I rested my arms on the railing. I was confused and sad. I had a bunch of people I didn't know in my hospital room, I don't know where I am, I being visited by a psychopath who calls me a 'freak' and ' and dog of the military', I miss home, I miss Izzy, Eli, my mom and dad, Aiden. The sun started rising, and my unshed tears started falling. Choked sobs escaped my throat. My legs burned and throbbed, my arms stung, my head felt as if Bigfoot just danced on it, and my throat hurt from no water and my screaming sobs.

The door to the roof flew open and metallic footsteps filled my ears. I heard Mustang issuing order to Edward and Havoc. Soon I found myself being lifted into the air. And I saw my brother's face. I knew this was childish, but I didn't some fake, I wanted my _real_ brother, so I started pounding on him and screaming.

"Let go of me! I don't want to look at any of you!" I cried, my voice hoarse.

"Havoc, put her down."

I was set gently on the floor, and I saw boots make their way towards me. Mustang crouched so he was level with me, and put a hand on my shoulder. I shrugged it off harshly.

"Don't touch me!" I snapped.

"Look," he said, he sounded just like Eli and it made me cry more. "We're trying to help."

"Colonel, stop, you're scaring her." Ed said.

"Colette, please stop crying." Al spoke.

"Yeah, Al's right."

Edward walked over to me and helped me to my feet. They looked like no one I knew so I didn't have a reason to push them away. I need some who I didn't know, to comfort me. Strange, I know. I threw my arms around Ed and cried even louder. I felt him stiffen and the stares I was being given. Al came close to me and carried me back to my room. Some where along the way I had fallen asleep.

I woke up for the second time that day, and was faced with an empty room. I was glad. I needed time to gather my thoughts. I needed to leave, I needed a library. The door slid open and in filed the people from before. I had to toughen up, Eli would laugh at me if he saw me.

"What is wrong with you?" Mustang blurted out.

I tried to look at him, I really did, but I couldn't. They must've saw me struggle, because Mustang sighed and apologized.

"Hey, you okay?" Ed asked.

"We were so worried!" Al piped in.

I looked at them with ease. "I'm fine."

The burning and throbbing in my legs stopped so did my headache and stinging pain in my arms, all that was left was a dull pain.

"Look at me." Mustang ordered.

"I can't."

"Why not?

" …"

" Can you look at me?" Havoc asked

"I'm sorry. It's just… It's just you look exactly like Eli and Aiden." I explained. I knew I couldn't give it all away, not just yet. "You see, I was on my way home from my aunt's funeral and the train I was on exploded. I last remember laughing with Eli… at school and… my brother, Aiden…hugging me as if I was dead."

I looked at them and immediately feel guilt wash over me. "I'm sorry, I need a minute." I said as I shoved my way out of the room.

I couldn't do this. I need to go home. If I don't to anything, I'm gonna break.

_You don't know how right you are. This will help you. Remember our conversation and hurry up and choose, your time is running out._

It was the same creepy voice as before. How did it find me again. I was too busy panicking and ran straight into a wall. A breathing wall. Oh no.

* * *

**Well, how did you like the chapter? Not much to say this time, so please review and check out my other stories when you can.**

**Until Next Time,**

**Luminescent Frost.**


End file.
